Jusque dans les flammes
by vegap1k
Summary: AU. Cinq destinées, comme les cinq doigts d'une main. Un monde qui s'effondre, des héros s'éveillent, les souvenirs réapparaissent ; dans l'ombre sont dissimulées les vérités, mais les élus sont faits de Lumière... Lui, il côtoie les Enfers et le feu. Réalité cauchemardesque.
1. La Légende des Héros

**Disclaimer :** Square Enix, Disney.

**Notes :** Une fois n'est pas coutume, une fiction longue. Univers alternatif, orienté fantastique / médiéval, avec des plans dimensionnels à la _Donjons et Dragons_, et tout plein de bestioles magiques.

Les plans, keskecé ?   
L'histoire se déroule dans un royaume constitué de plusieurs plans, de haut en bas : plan Astral (le ciel, source de magie arcanique), plan Élémentaire (demeure des éléments, de la magie élémentaire), plan Matériel Primaire (la terre, les mortels), plan Éthéré (fait la jonction avec les plans inférieurs, i.e. le monde souterrain), plan d'Ombre (source de Ténèbres, monde souterrain).

ANAGRAMMES EVERYWHERE.  
Allez, je vous fais le premier : Mokdnig Sherat = Kingdom Hearts. Une fois que vous avez compris le principe, facile de deviner qui est quoi, pas vrai ?

_Tout sera révélé en temps et en heure._ Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Au commencement du Monde, le Mokdnig Sherat, royaume des âmes, gardien de la force vitale, insuffla la vie, l'Oeruc, qui était la magie du cœur ; et celle des arcanes, qu'il distilla en Oyaruem.

C'était une contrée prospère. Dragons, manticores et phénix cohabitaient avec orchidées, rafflésias, empoisonnées et carnivores, et des ifs à la voûte qui touche les astres. Le mithril fleurissait dans les creux de montagne, scintillant sous la Lune.  
Les esprits élémentaires de feu, d'eau, de terre, d'air, de lumière et de ténèbres gratifiaient la nature de leurs bienfaits, en exact équilibre avec les demeures des Mortels, des Ombres et celui des Etoiles, où résidait le royaume des âmes.  
Les humains et les elfes naquirent. Ils fondèrent les premiers royaumes, remportèrent les premières batailles, taillant la pierre et cousant des étoffes enchantées. Les rois étaient justes, et le peuple, loyal.  
Cette paix tranquille dura longtemps.

Mais une paix n'est que temporaire, trop délicate. Vint un jour, où un magicien puissant, l'Innommé, manipulateur efficace des Ténèbres et avide de pouvoir, récita des conjurations interdites. Il cherchait à invoquer le Mokdnig Sherat pour en contrôler l'essence, et s'approprier l'Oeruc. Le déferlement magique engendré fut tel que le plan élémentaire se brisa.

Ce fut terrible. Des êtres malfaisants, les Naessuorcs, enfermés depuis des millénaires, s'en échappèrent. Ces créatures, faites de magie pure, étaient des avaleurs d'Oeruc, dévorant la force vitale qu'ils extrayaient des vivants, laissant dans leur sillage des coquilles vides, défigurées par leur sorcellerie, devenant des êtres élémentaires de pareille nature : les Ilimsis. »

Saor siffla, tout anxieux, recroquevillé sous ses draps.

« Les Naessuorcs, plus instinctifs, n'étaient guère que des humanoïdes incomplets, tuant pour se nourrir. Les Ilimsis étaient anthropomorphes, de par leur ancienne constitution humaine, et plus subtils, plus…_ vicieux_. Capable d'ôter la vie pour se distraire.

Il y eut un véritable déchaînement d'éléments. Les eaux montaient, descendaient, chaos de pluies, les vents emportaient les arbres, les foyers ; la terre s'ouvrait, en gouffres béants, la sécheresse enflammait les forêts, faisant pleuvoir la cendre. L'ultime prophétie s'accomplit alors…  
– Lorsque la menace pèse sur les éléments, le Mokdnig Sherat fait pleuvoir son chagrin sur des enfants de cœur innocent, et de ces larmes naissent les Armes.  
– Les Kleabeyd. »

Une femme rit, douce comme un printemps. Puis toussa quelque peu.

« Mes enfants, vous connaissez la Légende sur le bout des doigts, et pourtant vous ne vous lassez jamais de l'entendre !  
– Parle-nous encore des héros, mère.  
– Oui, je t'en prie ! »

Ses deux petits garçons se montraient si enthousiastes, regard bleu joyeux, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer sa narration.

« Le Mokdnig Sherat offrit donc les Kleabeyd, les lames pourfendeuses de magie, à trois jeunes gens de cœur pur, Quaa, Arret et Senvut. Ils partirent aussitôt en quête de l'Innomé, au-delà les limites du monde mortel, et l'affrontèrent dans les ténèbres du plan d'Ombre, pendant sept jours et sept nuits. Bien qu'il cherchât à manipuler leur cœur, réceptacle de l'Oeruc, il n'y parvint pas.  
– Les élus sont fait de Lumière…  
– Oui, c'est cela, Soxar. L'Innomé fut détruit par l'éclatante lueur de leurs cœurs réunis. Débarrassé de l'auteur de ce massacre, ils entreprirent de bannir les Naessuorcs et les Ilimsis dans le plan Ethéré, rebaptisé Mimug ; après quoi ils le scellèrent grâce aux Kleabeyd, les Clefs du Mimug.  
Une paix commode s'installa.

Cependant, n'étant pas un plan élémentaire, le Mimug demeura instable, des failles s'y ouvrant çà et là, par période. Pour se protéger de ces créatures maléfiques, des shamans spiritistes tentèrent de réaliser les premiers rituels de puisement d'Oeruc, pensant ainsi apaiser leur soif de force vitale. Après moult tentatives, et hélas moult trépas, ils apprirent à doser les prélèvements – souvenez-vous toujours que puiser de trop grandes quantités de force vitale peut-être létal – et à la surprise de tous, cela fonctionna. Les Naessuorcs et les Ilimsis les plus dociles ne s'approchaient pas des villes et villages procédant au rituel. C'est comme cela qu'est née la tradition : à chaque fois que les éléments s'agitent, il faut exécuter le rituel de puisement. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il y a toujours un shaman spiritiste dans une ville, ou un village, si exigu soit-il. »

Un grognement admiratif s'étouffa à demi sous les couvertures.

« Les héros eurent pour mission, et tous les porteurs de Kleabeyd après eux, de fermer les failles à mesure qu'elles se formaient dans le Mimug, sur ordre du Roi. Il exigea, prévenant, que chaque homme ou elfe se découvrant Maître de la Kleabeyd, doive se rendre à la capitale, Opiliisollius, afin d'être initié aux arts de l'épée, et puisse ainsi être envoyé sceller ces couloirs, si besoin. Et vous connaissez la prophétie… Si les Maîtres s'éveillent, le monde est en danger. »

Un ronronnement adorablement endormi lui répondit. Elle allait disposer, quand une main de porcelaine tira sur les plis pervenche de sa jupe.

« Mère, et les autres Ilimsis ? Ceux qui n'étaient pas dociles. Que firent-ils ? Vous n'en avez jamais parlé… »

Elle offrit un sourire crispé à son fils, caressant ses cheveux courts et dorés.

« Eh bien, Soxar, mon chér- »

Une quinte de toux l'assaillit de nouveau, la forçant à quitter la pièce, laissant la question en suspens.

Pour _toujours_.

* * *

_« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, frérot, vaut mieux se vider de tout son Oeruc que de croiser le chemin d'un Ilimsis. »_


	2. Mes chers, chers Amis

**Disclaimer :** Square Enix, Disney.

**Notes :** Une fois n'est pas coutume, une fiction longue. Univers alternatif, orienté fantastique / médiéval, avec des plans dimensionnels à la _Donjons et Dragons_, et tout plein de bestioles magiques.

Les plans, keskecé ?  
L'histoire se déroule dans un royaume constitué de plusieurs plans, de haut en bas : plan Astral (le ciel, source de magie arcanique), plan Élémentaire (demeure des éléments, de la magie élémentaire), plan Matériel Primaire (la terre, les mortels), plan Éthéré (fait la jonction avec les plans inférieurs, i.e. le monde souterrain), plan d'Ombre (source de Ténèbres, monde souterrain).

ANAGRAMMES EVERYWHERE.  
Allez, je vous fais le premier : Mokdnig Sherat = Kingdom Hearts. Une fois que vous avez compris le principe, facile de deviner qui est quoi, pas vrai ?

_Tout sera révélé en temps et en heure._ Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Mère serait fière de toi, Saor. »

C'était un sourire un peu cassé, mais affectif, qui s'étirait sur les lèvres de son frère jumeau.  
Assis tous deux sur le vieux bois des marches qui rampaient jusqu'à la porte, l'air songeur, ils ne trouvaient pas le sommeil.

« Elle_ est_ fière de moi ! De là-haut, dans les étoiles. »

Ce bonhomme était plein de joie. Toujours à rire, avec sa tignasse en vrac, brun, un peu ambre, la prunelle qui pétille à tout va, le sang bouillonnant de l'aventurier. Quel courage, ce mioche.

Même s'il se tortillait nerveusement, mais pas trop. Soxar rit, lui aussi.

« Ça va bien se passer, tu verras. »

* * *

« Xoni, laisse-moi… dormir… Demain… »

Une silhouette blanche, cheveux pourpre, en zigzags dans le dos, se tortillait, à demi éveillée, ou à moitié rêveuse, dans la lumière mystique de la Lune qui filtrait au travers d'un carreau de vitre cassé.

Elle marmonnait ; il n'y avait personne, pourtant.

* * *

L'endroit était bruyant, et à des millénaires de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer par le passé.  
Tout était si… _démesuré._

« C'est à perdre sa langue au fond d'un trou. »

L'entrée – et la sortie – de la citadelle, taillée dans une montagne, était l'unique ouverture dans le mur d'enceinte fortifié. Et elle était gigantesque, à battant, découpée dans l'ébène. Une arche en marbre blanc la surplombait, soutenue par des colonnes à l'effigie de géants cornus ; du lierre enchanté s'entortillait tout autour, avec ses gros lys et des roses de feu. Des gardes veillaient, mais elle restait ouverte le jour.

Des pavés décorés s'alignaient entre les maisons aux toits en ardoise, et il y avait des arbres, des fleurs aux fenêtres, des ornements métalliques, visages mythologiques, sur les murs.

La magie flottait dans les allées, poussière scintillante, _omniprésente._

La place centrale, reliant les six rues principales, regorgeait de vie. Un saule pleureur –_ littéralement_, il était ensorcelé – jouxtait une fontaine sculptée dans l'obsidienne, le cœur des volcans.  
Un étrange dispositif destiné à recevoir un objet de forme convexe y était fixé, semblant posséder une composante souterraine.

Droit devant, un château s'élevait avec majesté, jusque sur un escarpement brut dans lequel il était comme incrusté. Sa terrasse servait aux discours officiels. Des rubis, incarnats, des saphirs, topazes et opales brillantes, saillaient dans la pierre, des vitraux rendus prismatiques à la lumière éclataient sur la rétine, flammes dansantes ; sur les hautes tours, les étendards en fil lunaire, des tapis en braise-soie recouvrant des escaliers infinis, et ces boiseries en acajou ; cela subjuguait.  
Saor en avait des constellations complètes dans le fond des yeux.

_Opiliisollius_.

* * *

« Nous désirons une audience avec Maître Xamens.  
– De quelle affaire s'agit-il ? Le Supérieur est très occupé.  
– Nous sommes porteurs de… l'Arme. »

Une lueur d'intérêt fugace fila dans le regard de l'homme, sourcils féroces, raidi comme un cadavre sur une hallebarde des plus pointues. Il dévisagea son interlocuteur, qui, bras croisés sous sa cape, natte de cheveux d'argent coulant sur l'épaule, le fixait, hautain, l'œil turquoise défiant.

« Urik… »

Sépulcral, le bougre leur intima – en grognant derrière les mèches rebelles dissimulant sa figure de barbare – d'entrer à sa suite dans le château.

« Pas commode. »

Un chignon tout plein de tresses tressautait sur un manteau en peau de loup blanc, agité d'un rire fragile.

* * *

L'intérieur n'avait rien à envier à l'extérieur, il se targuait d'avoir des rideaux ; _en soie d'araignée_ _géante_. Et des tapisseries cousues avec des cheveux de fée.

Plusieurs tableaux galopaient sur les murs, fresques épiques d'un passé lointain, portraits des rois de jadis, empreints d'une nostalgie bizarre.

Le soleil, tamisé par les vitraux bariolés, conférait à l'endroit quelque chose de… familier. Un entêtement apaisant.  
Et les ombres, rendues démentes par le feu follet des bougies, disposées en candélabres magiques suspendus, jouaient un cache-cache avec la lumière.  
Sentiment mystérieux.

D'un petit groupe plus loin dans le hall se détacha un second homme, la démarche droite et une chevelure d'azur distant. Arrivé à leur hauteur, le garde bourru lui chuchota quelques mots.  
Une balafre mangeait sa face, un « x » au-dessus du nez ; un éclair passa dans ses yeux de serpent. Juste une seconde.

Il se tourna vers la petite compagnie, s'inclinant aimablement.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à la capitale, voyageurs. Je me nomme Asix, le Conseiller. Veuillez me suivre. »

Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas, silencieux comme la mort. En bout de couloir, bifurcation à gauche débouchant sur une immense salle – de bal, semblait-il – d'une sobriété absolue.  
Le contraste était… _percutant._

Un siège, blancheur de nacre, trônait dans le fond, six autres étant disposés de chaque côté sur un tapis bleu d'outremer, très large. La finition était minimaliste, les formes, plus géométriques. Un agencement vaguement récent en comparaison avec l'architecture baroque ambiante.

Certains des sièges étaient occupés.  
On entendait de la musique, cordes frottées, quelqu'un jouait du luth. L'air égaré, tignasse blond cendré. Ça marmonnait d'accoudoir en accoudoir, sans guère prêter attention aux visiteurs, jusqu'à ce que l'homme assis le plus au centre, se lève. Il avait cette prestance pour le moins scotchante qui imposa qu'on se tût.

Le Conseiller prit la parole.

« Votre grandeur, la Kleabeyd est réapparue. »

Tous furent subitement irrésistiblement attirés par cette information. Un éclat sombre crépita dans le regard perçant du Supérieur, debout, incroyable, comme voilé par le gris fumée des cheveux retombant sur son front, de hauteur superbe.

Il parla, puissamment :

« Bienvenue, jeunes gens. Je suis Xamens, le Supérieur, Haut-consul d'Opiliisollius. Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
– Je me nomme Urik. »

Il avait été le moins troublé de ses compagnons, bien que le bleu-vert de ses yeux tremblait quelque peu. Tout ce charisme prenait aux tripes.

« Et voici Saor, Soxar… »

Là il sourit, franchement, mais maladroit, à l'intention de la demoiselle à ses côtés, entortillant une mèche carmine autour de ses doigts et murmurant des choses incompréhensibles, pour tenter de la rassurer.

« Ainsi qu'Irika.  
– Bien. Sachez désormais ceci : vous êtes ici chez vous. »

L'expression faciale du Supérieur était_ indéchiffrable._

« Lequel d'entre vous est le Porteur ? »

Urik et Saor s'avancèrent.  
Un vif coup d'œil en coin fut lancé.

« Deux Maîtres ? »

Requinqués – le masque d'impassibilité de l'homme le plus puissant d'Oyaruem venait de se _craqueler _sous l'étonnement – ils tendirent le bras dans un même mouvement. Un flux magique les parcourut, grandissant, avant d'éclater dans la paume de leur main. Deux Kleabeyd se matérialisèrent, rougeoyantes, auréolées d'une lumière surnaturelle.

Leur aspect n'avait rien de comparable sur ces terres : indescriptible, magnifique et dangereux, amalgame de magie arcanique pure. Tous les éléments s'affrontaient là-dessus, alors l'apparence variait selon l'affinité élémentaire naturelle du porteur. L'une noire comme la nuit, l'autre claire comme l'aurore. Urik, Saor.

Cela sortait de la forge des Anciens Dieux.

« Excellent. _Xurold_. »

Le susnommé s'approcha nonchalamment, à la barbe blonde. Des cartes apparaissaient, puis disparaissaient, dans le sillage de ses doigts.

« Annoncez l'arrivée des Maîtres de la Kleabeyd aux citoyens. _Asix_.  
– Bien. Saor, Urik, vous êtes priés de me suivre. Il nous faut discuter des nouvelles responsabilités qui vous incombent, notamment en ce qui concerne le Mimug. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'en tant que porteur, votre réserve d'Oeruc se retrouve considérablement augmentée, ce qui attire les forces maléfiques plus que d'accoutumée. Aussi vais-je vous présenter votre instructeur au combat, Ixbrag, dès maintenant. »

Le Conseiller s'éloignait, élégant.

« Soxar, Irika, vos amis vous rejoindront après exposé des formalités. Vous ne pouvez rester, aussi êtes-vous priés de vous retirer. Demeurez à Opiliisollius autant de temps qu'il vous plaira, tous les frais engagés seront pris en charge par nos soins. »

Saor s'imaginait déjà pourfendre le Mal, grandiose ; son jumeau avait le cœur pincé.

Puis, il tourna la tête, et fut glacé. Ou brûlé. Ou les deux.

Un homme le fixait intensément, avec ses yeux perçants, carnivores, taillés dans le jade brut, _déchireurs d'âme_ ; ses cheveux étaient de feu, Soxar un volcan qui explose.  
Il avala son souffle, vapeur d'eau.

« A tout à l'heure les amis ! »

Ils se séparèrent.  
A l'air libre, le soleil picotant ses yeux céruléens, Irika soupira, soulagée.

« Toi aussi, tu l'as senti, hein… Xoni. »

Elle était tristounette quand même.

* * *

« Xael. Oublie. Il est _faible_. »

Un sourire malicieux s'étira dans l'ombre.


	3. Un ciel, une Destinée

**Disclaimer :** Square Enix, Disney.

**Notes :** Une fois n'est pas coutume, une fiction longue. Univers alternatif, orienté fantastique / médiéval, avec des plans dimensionnels à la _Donjons et Dragons_, et tout plein de bestioles magiques.

Les plans, keskecé ?  
L'histoire se déroule dans un royaume constitué de plusieurs plans, de haut en bas : plan Astral (le ciel, source de magie arcanique), plan Élémentaire (demeure des éléments, de la magie élémentaire), plan Matériel Primaire (la terre, les mortels), plan Éthéré (fait la jonction avec les plans inférieurs, i.e. le monde souterrain), plan d'Ombre (source de Ténèbres, monde souterrain).

ANAGRAMMES EVERYWHERE.  
Allez, je vous fais le premier : Mokdnig Sherat = Kingdom Hearts. Une fois que vous avez compris le principe, facile de deviner qui est quoi, pas vrai ?

_Tout sera révélé en temps et en heure._ Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Le Roi est mort, vive le Roi. »_

* * *

« Tu penses qu'ils vont enfin arrêter de se chamailler ?  
– _Jamais_. Ils vont finir par détruire la capitale, crois-moi. »

Ils rirent gentiment. L'aube s'extirpait à peine de dessous les nuages, rose ; ils étaient partis tôt.

« Xoni… m'a dit la même chose…  
– C'est bien la preuve que ces deux-là sont catastrophiques. »

Soxar était tendre. Xoni… n'existait pas. Son amie conversait souvent dans le vide – phrases inintelligibles – avec _elle_. Dédoublement de personnalité. Tous se taisaient par amitié. Ou pitié.  
Mais cette femme, c'était une aurore boréale, à l'innocence cosmique, torturée par sa cervelle et pourtant pleine d'une compassion déraisonnée. Elle avait des transes, absolues, convulsions extatiques, danses tribales de communion avec les éléments, parfois. Irika était une shaman spiritiste.

« J'aurais aimé rester avec eux.  
– Le village… _Notre_ village, a besoin de toi. Et les shamans ont été bannis d'Opiliisollius, tu le sais bien.  
– C'est vrai, même si je me demande pourquoi. »

Le vent, froid, fouettait leurs figures et leurs sourcils froncés.

« Soxar… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté là-bas ?  
– Question bête. Je n'allais pas te laisser rentrer à Ditsen seule. »

Au fond de lui, tout au fond de lui, il y avait ce quelque chose qui lui tordait les viscères. Il avait espéré… Pouvoir manier la Kleabeyd, lui aussi. A l'instar de son frère.  
Partir à l'aventure, se battre pour protéger ce qui nous est cher, se sentir… _utile_. Être assez fort.

L'amertume.

Il sourit, cassé par l'émotion.

« Puisque les Armes se révèlent aux hommes… »

* * *

« X- Xoni ? Calme-toi… Il n'y a personne. Il n'y a que Soxar… Et moi. Rendors-toi… »

Chaude nuit près du feu.

* * *

Ils étaient arrivés à Ditsen au crépuscule. La doyenne les accueillit, bienveillamment rabougrie, bossue, la bouche fendue en un sourire, mais sans les dents. Du reste, c'était une adorable petite madame centenaire.

« Grand-mère !  
– Les esprits nous bénissent ! Dépêchons, le repas va refroidir. Soxar, je t'invite. Pas de ''mais''. Ce soir, c'est soupe de poissons ! Vous me raconterez votre voyage à l'intérieur. Allez, hop ! Donnez-moi vos sacs. »

_Légèrement_ autoritaire.

Brusquement, elle se retourna pour scruter dans la pénombre, plissant ses vieux yeux.

« Grand-mère ? »

Elle ferma la porte à clef.

« _Mangez_ _!_ Ça refroidit. Quelqu'un veut des croûtons ? »

* * *

Il s'était éclipsé, de toute façon, il dormait debout. Le bois noirci craquait sous ses pas, une main – la sienne ? il ne savait plus trop – tâtonnait dans l'obscurité de minuit.  
Chez lui, il était chez lui. _Seul._

La porte de sa chambre baillait lui aussi.

« Tiens, il n'a pas pris… ses peluches. »

Encore douces, bizarrement.  
Il s'effondra près d'un canard tout déchiré et un chien estropié, qu'il serra contre son cœur sans s'en rendre compte.

* * *

« Grand-mère, tu dors ?  
– Pas encore.  
– Dis, je me demandais… Pourquoi les shaman ont été bannis de la capitale ? C'était il y a bientôt cinquante ans, alors… Toi aussi, ils t'ont forcé à partir. »

Un silence froid comme la tombe s'écrasa sur leurs têtes.

« Eh bien… Nous verrons ça une autre fois, il est trop tard pour cela aujourd'hui. Endors-toi. »

Irika se résigna, mordant sa lippe.

« Fais de beaux rêves, Grand-mère. »

* * *

« Bon travail, Soxar. Le marquis Lasqul sera ravi. »

Une épée à l'exquise finition retrouva son fourreau, incrusté d'onyx. Ditsen était un village de forgerons, réputés méticuleux, recevant des commandes du bout du monde. Les marteaux frappant l'argent lunaire – fascinant _mithril_ – résonnaient dans les creux de la forge, berceuse de nourrissons.

Dix jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur départ. Tout le monde ici avait été très fier de ces bonhommes héroïques qu'ils connurent à l'état de mioche, mais la prophétie du Mokdnig Sherat apportait avec l'espoir victorieux, la promesse d'une recrudescence des démons élémentaires ; l'angoisse assombrissait les visages à coup de rides du front, sinistres.

Quelquefois, les villageois dévisageaient Soxar. Comme s'ils l'accusaient de faillir à la Légende, et ses _trois_ porteurs ; cela courrait dans le sang de sa fratrie, _son_ sang était-il trop faible ? ses épaules trop frêles pour supporter le poids de sa destinée ? ce sang, son cœur n'étaient-ils pas assez _purs_ ?

Bah, Saor avait toujours été… Tellement lumineux. Et lui, rien qu'une ombre.

Il ne prononçait mot, préférant s'étrangler avec cette fureur mélancolique, tempête dans ses yeux océan.  
La rancune.

Néanmoins, son frère – et il devait bien se l'avouer, ses maladresses, son innocence, ses guéguerres avec Urik, ses cris de joie, son allégresse infantile tout simplement – lui manquait beaucoup. Leur maison était macabre sans ce morceau de soleil tombé des cieux.

« _Fichtre !_ »

L'esprit bohème, Soxar s'était brûlé sur le métal chauffé à blanc qu'il était en train de battre. Il maugréa, faisant la grimace. La chair, dans la paume de sa main, cloquait déjà.

« Bon sang… Il faudra que je rince ça. »

C'était la première fois que cela arrivait.

* * *

« Irika !  
– Ah, tu es là. Xoni s'inquiétait… »

Arrimant sa petite barque, il bondit sur le ponton et posa ses fesses.

« Tu as mangé ?  
– Pas encore. »

Son amie sortit un panier tressé dans de l'osier purpurin de dessous sa fourrure de loup blanc. Elle en extirpa un gros morceau de pain et du lard.

« Tiens. J'ai du fromage si tu veux.  
– Merci. »

Soxar avait accouru aussitôt après la fin de son œuvre à la forge, il était affamé. Il croqua dans sa pitance à s'en casser les dents.  
Le crépuscule était timide, un peu perdu dans tout ce dédale de nuages, complexité splendide violette et orange. L'eau clapotait sous leurs pieds, contre le vieux bois, et il n'y avait rien, _rien_, hormis l'horizon, épousailles du ciel et de la mer, devant eux.

« Ça faisait longtemps.  
– N'est-ce pas ?  
– C'est pas pareil de venir ici sans eux, pas vrai ? »

Le fromage était doux-amer, saveur vérité.  
Cette île, c'était _leur_ île, à tous les quatre. Un lopin de terre dans la baie de Ditsen, avec ses cabanes et ses ponts délabrés, terrain de jeu fabuleux pour des gamins ennuyés. Saor et ses éclats de rire, les colliers de coquillage d'Irika, Urik et son épée en bois, l'imagination de Soxar, sans limite.

Leur chez-eux imaginaire, assailli par des légions monstrueuses, royaume d'une légende dont ils étaient les héros, enfants de la Providence, avec des bouts d'arbre pour épées, et les cœurs chevaliers. Toute cette enfance s'inscrivait à même le sable, grain par grain, souvenir par souvenir.

« Tu te rappelles, la fois où on a partagé un oapup ? Il était dit que si deux personnes le partageaient, leurs destinées seraient liées pour toujours. On l'avait coupé en cinq, une branche de l'étoile chacun ! »

Ils riaient, ce plongeon dans la mémoire était une ancre dans le tumulte de la réalité.  
C'était dur.

« Irika ? Tu pleures ?  
– C'est Xoni, elle… est triste. Et les garçons… »

Il la prit dans ses bras, toute sanglotante, et essuya ses larmes doucement.  
Lui aussi était terrorisé à la seule pensée de ne plus jamais les revoir.

« Souviens-toi. Un ciel, une destinée. »

* * *

« Il fait déjà nuit… »

Ils avaient tardé, assis là, l'âme comme une vague, à se raconter des épopées lointaines.

« Rentre, Irika.  
– Et toi ?  
– Personne ne m'attend à la maison, tu sais. »

Son sourire était une fêlure.

« Prends ma lanterne.  
– Comment vas-tu rentrer sans lumière ?  
– Je vais attendre que le temps s'éclaircisse, la pleine lune m'éclairera bien assez, ne t'en fais pas. »

La demoiselle acquiesça, l'œil voilé, et enfila sa capuche, peau de tête de loup, le museau brillant et les orbites oculaires vides. Une trace de sourire s'effaçait de sa figure. Ephémère beauté.

« Xoni te souhaite une bonne nuit. »

La barque glissait sur l'eau, poussée en cadence par la rame – bâbord, tribord, bâbord, tribord– traînée d'écume. La lanterne éclairait ses longs cheveux rouge violacé, petite fée qui s'éloignait dans le noir.

Puis disparut.

Soxar soupira. Un picotement subit le surprit : il avait oublié sa brûlure d'aujourd'hui. Il s'approcha du bord, et plongea sa main lésée dans l'eau.

« Aïe ! »

La paume était douloureuse, le sel de mer percutant la chair à vif. Le froid endormit – un peu – les nerfs nociceptifs.  
Il plissa les yeux, songeur.

La lésion était en forme d'étoile.

* * *

Il avait erré sur la plage des heures durant, peut-être une minute.

Ses pas l'avaient guidé ici, une grotte. C'était un cul-de-sac. Les parois étaient recouvertes de dessins – gribouillis – à la craie, fresques incompréhensibles illuminées par un trait de lune. Il y avait un dragon, des bêtes sauvages, quelques fleurs et des visages, distinguables dans ce méli-mélo de jeunesse.

Des doigts caressaient la pierre coloriée. _Ils_ avaient dessiné tout ça. Il y a longtemps…

Soxar étouffa un cri. Sa main, elle… Lui faisait un mal de chien !  
D'instinct, sans comprendre, il se retourna.

Son souffle resta bloqué quelque part dans sa gorge.

Des flammes tournoyaient, rouge sang, irréelles, sans forme, mais _belles_ ; devant lui. La température faisait des escalades. La combustion s'articula, semblable au phénix, superbe, les ailes incandescentes, et _terrible_. Il ressentait sans le voir un regard _forer_ dans son âme.  
Toute cette magie, palpable, chaude, lui broyait le crâne.

Il recula, chancelant, pris de nausées, et vomit.

Son monde était rouge. Et puis _noir_. Le goût des cendres dans la bouche.

Soxar s'évanouit.

* * *

Le réel lui cogna dessus, lui décoinçant les paupières. Il grogna. Du sable, glacé… La pleine lune le rendait aveugle. Et pourtant, il était réchauffé. Un crépitement, du feu qui danse. Il s'agita.

Flou. Puis net. Il n'y avait_ pas_ de fumée. Ce feu…

« Bon sang… »

Une silhouette… _humaine_. Qui s'approchait.

« Qu- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? »

La créature – magique, à n'en pas douter – lui attrapa la main, la faisant pivoter côté paume. Le contact ne le brûla pas, mais la chaleur s'infiltrait sous sa peau, langoureuse.

Soxar était mortifié.

« Je suis… »

_Ça_ le fixait droit dans l'âme. La blessure… s'évapora.

« … _Le feu_. »

Livide, il était déjà presque à moitié mort, hypoxique, tremblant, la cervelle en vrac, rigidité cadavérique. Tétanisé, _hypnotisé_, par ces yeux, draconiques, qui le transperçaient encore, encore, encore, encore, encore et _encore._  
Un sourire… _indéchiffrable_, se dessinait dans les flammes.

_Un Ilimsis._


	4. L'Eveil (partie I)

**Disclaimer :** Square Enix, Disney.

**Notes :** Une fois n'est pas coutume, une fiction longue. Univers alternatif, orienté fantastique / médiéval, avec des plans dimensionnels à la _Donjons et Dragons_, et tout plein de bestioles magiques.  
J'ai découpé le chapitre 4 en deux, pour ne pas déséquilibrer la lecture.

Les plans, keskecé ?  
L'histoire se déroule dans un royaume constitué de plusieurs plans, de haut en bas : plan Astral (le ciel, source de magie arcanique), plan Élémentaire (demeure des éléments, de la magie élémentaire), plan Matériel Primaire (la terre, les mortels), plan Éthéré (fait la jonction avec les plans inférieurs, i.e. le monde souterrain), plan d'Ombre (source de Ténèbres, monde souterrain).

ANAGRAMMES EVERYWHERE.  
Allez, je vous fais le premier : Mokdnig Sherat = Kingdom Hearts. Une fois que vous avez compris le principe, facile de deviner qui est quoi, pas vrai ?

_Tout sera révélé en temps et en heure._ Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Soxar ! »

La mandale dans l'abdomen, ça éveille les sens.

« Bon sang ! J'étais si inquiète ! »

Irika, joues rouges gonflées, les yeux étincelants, affolée, haletante, était accroupie dans le sable, pas tout à fait vêtue correctement. Son ami, encore un peu ensommeillé, ne distinguait que ses tresses – elle n'avait pas pris la peine de les nouer en son chignon habituel – et… Un feu de camp éteint. Effluves de cendre froide.  
_  
Oh._

« Xoni, elle… inquiète pour toi alors… Mais il n'y avait pas ta barque et… »

Une main se posait sur ses lèvres saccadées, toucher fébrile. Tremblant.

« Irika. Hier… »

Un rire éclata dans sa tête. Amusé, malfaisant, résonance espiègle contre ses méninges.

_« Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de fâcheux ?»_

Paralysie instantanée. Des flammes, la chair qui brûle, le carbone, poussières d'os, toutes ces images horribles s'imposaient à lui, malgré lui, et les yeux d'Irika plein de larmes…  
_  
_« Je me suis endormi. Navré de t'avoir inquiété. »

Son regard, ciel d'été, était perplexe.

« D'acc- D'accord. »

Une voix susurrait…

_« Bien…Ce sera notre petit secret à tous les deux, Soxar.»_

Il se désagrégeait lentement, à l'intérieur.

* * *

Le temps était morose. Il sortait de la forge, exténué, essuyant les gouttelettes qui faisaient ploc ! sur son nez. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi, à en juger par la peau gorgée de sang bleu sous ses yeux, veines apparentes sur les paupières.

La pluie apaisa son malaise, larmoiement de nuages chagrinés, en osmose avec les palpitations de son cœur.

« Si seulement tu étais là… »

Son frère pouvait occire la magie, Arme en main, protéger tout le village, ceux qu'il aimait, même au-delà ! C'était un sauveur de monde ! Et lui, qu'était-il, que pouvait-il ? _Rien_. Subir les caprices d'un élémentaire dégénéré, et en silence, merci bien.

Quel _incapable_.

Ça lui vrillait les tempes, insoutenable. Soxar était désillusionné sous l'épiderme, âpre dans son âme.

Il poussa la porte bancale de chez lui, mortuaire. Une bougie était posée sur la table, petite lueur vacillante dans l'obscurité – allez savoir _qui_ l'avait allumée, lui ne voulait pas – à côté d'une marmite de ragoût refroidi. Il sourit.

« Irika… »

Cette femme était une potion de soin, un incroyable baume magique, une plante médicinale dont on fait des remèdes guérisseurs de peine. Cela faisait des semaines qu'Urik et Saor étaient partis pour la capitale, les laissant désemparés à deux.  
A chacun, il ne restait plus que l'autre. Ils s'accrochaient de toute leur force, attendant leur retour.  
Un jour viendrait…

Elle lui préparait souvent de quoi souper, ces temps-ci. Il mit du bois dans la cheminée.  
Qui flamba rapidement. _Trop_ rapidement.

Il soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, cette fois-ci ? »

Il le sentait derrière lui, ardent, taquin, déployant ses flammes comme des ailes.  
L'âtre irradiait déjà. Il y accrocha son chaudron par l'anse, évitant soigneusement tout contact visuel avec autre chose que la viande rissolée, les choux, et les pommes de terre baignant dans la sauce qu'il réchauffait. Ça sentait un peu la bière, aussi.

Bof, l'autre ne répondait jamais que par des sourires, il le savait. Il les _devinait _dans son dos.

Soxar ne pouvait pas le regarder. Une sorte d'intolérance à la sorcellerie de ces… _yeux_ – plutôt globes luisant mystérieusement – qui consumait tout son être entier, à chaque fois, comme si…  
Comme si ce satané démon avait connaissance de quelque chose qu'il ignorait lui-même.

« Tu aimerais le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix était… braisée. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue auparavant, les Ilimsis, à la manière de tout élémentaire de type humanoïde, étant doués de télépathie mineure.

« Même si je te le demandais, tu ne répondrais pas. »

La parole était lasse. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il subissait les vagabondages bohèmes de cet énergumène, dans son crâne, dans sa maison ; il le _hantait_, sans le terroriser, mais sans lui accorder le repos. Ne plus entendre ces énigmes murmurées, ni ressentir ce trop-plein de magie, Soxar était au bord de l'explosion, il avait le vertige. L'imminence _constamment _en suspens.

« Perspicace. Je vais quand même te donner un indice. »

Il avançait, flammes iridescentes pourvues d'une grâce prédatrice, et s'approchait, près, très près, encore plus près, beaucoup trop près. Soxar était_ impassible_. Implanter son regard dans le vide, c'était l'astuce.  
Mais la chaleur, perte thermique de cette combustion éternelle de magie, grimpant sur sa peau, feu dans son sang irriguant les muscles, les tendons, les os, l'embrasait. Il recula.

Son pied trébucha contre le serviteur de cheminée.

Une main lui _brûla_ le dos, l'agrippant dans sa chute.  
Il les vit._ Ces yeux._ Qui ouvraient des plaies béantes dans sa chair et dans son âme, émeraudes cannibales, côtoiement d'Enfers ; elles l'incitaient à perdre le contrôle, à libérer cet il-ne-savait-quoi de contenu et qui le prenait aux intestins.

« _J'attends._ »

Visage contre visage, les respirations brusques, il avait soufflé les mots sur sa bouche, _un millimètre_, et disparut dans un tournoiement de feu.

Soxar tomba finalement.

« Mais bordel… »

Il hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons, de rage. D'incompréhension.

« Pourquoi personne… Ne m'explique jamais… »

Le ragoût était cuit.

* * *

« Je le sens… Encore une fois. _Elle_ puise ici, dans le plan d'Ombre... »

Un rire détraqué, convulsion incontrôlable, retentit dans les Ténèbres.

« Un cœur… _Impur_. »

* * *

Un vent mauvais grondait dans les arbres, vieux conifères aux racines coriaces qui soulevaient la terre par endroit. Le ciel était chargé, les nuages, oraison funèbre.  
La doyenne observait tout cela sans mot dire, puis referma sévèrement la fenêtre.

« Irika, ma chérie ?  
– Oui, Grand-mère. »

Elle la gratifia d'un sourire édenté, perturbant.

« Les éléments s'agitent. Je le sens…  
– Moi aussi, Grand-mère. Des djinns sont venus me voir en rêve.  
– Ah… »

Le ton avait la larme à l'œil.

« Il est temps pour toi d'accomplir le rituel de puisement d'Oeruc. »

Irika ouvrit grand la bouche, étonnée.

« Eh bien ! Je suis presque antique. Il faut bien que quelqu'un me remplace dans ma tâche ! A l'aube, je t'enseignerai tout ce que je sais. »

C'était une mamie guerrière.

« Lors de la prochaine pleine lune, il te faudra exécuter le rituel.  
– D'accord. Mais Grand-mère, il y a… autre chose.  
– Je sais. »

_Increvable.  
_

* * *

Elle dansait. Ou plutôt, elle volait. Incarnation de la liberté bridée par les limites qu'imposent un corps mortel, la chair et le sang. Sa soutane de cérémonie, perles onyxiennes et lotus dorés cousus dans la dentelle, se mouvait comme une onde érodant la roche et le vent, mistral effroyable. Il y avait des secousses du sol, séismes en devenir, sous chacun de ses pas.

Un bâton, branche de saule, enchanté, faisait pleuvoir la Lune dans son sillage, poussière de fée, il tournoyait… Effleurement du ciel noir et de la terre au gré des mouvements d'Irika, superbe, transie, ses cheveux détachés comme un recouvrement pourpre sur la pureté de sa peau, nacrée, une tornade prodigieuse et tragique.

Elle était belle, une hypnose, tous les villageois à genoux autour de la Méduse grecque ressentait l'apaisement croître en eux à mesure qu'elle récitait des incantations dans des langues anciennes, sortilèges démoniaques, et que leur force vitale, l'Oeruc, s'échappait doucement, petites sphères brillantes, de leur corps.

Les traits figés en une figure épouvantable, la shaman tendit le bâton à la verticale, concentrant toute cette condensation de magie en son sommet, et hurla, foudroyante comme l'orage, dans ce tumulte des éléments alentour, vacarme assourdissant.  
La sphère, unique, amalgame énorme de tous ces Oerucs arrachés, éclata. Elle retomba en pluie de lumière, silencieuse, sur Irika qui s'effondrait.

Les éléments étaient calmés.


	5. L'Eveil (partie II)

**Disclaimer :** Square Enix, Disney.

**Notes :** Une fois n'est pas coutume, une fiction longue. Univers alternatif, orienté fantastique / médiéval, avec des plans dimensionnels à la _Donjons et Dragons_, et tout plein de bestioles magiques.  
J'ai découpé le chapitre 4 en deux, pour ne pas déséquilibrer la lecture.

Les plans, keskecé ?  
L'histoire se déroule dans un royaume constitué de plusieurs plans, de haut en bas : plan Astral (le ciel, source de magie arcanique), plan Élémentaire (demeure des éléments, de la magie élémentaire), plan Matériel Primaire (la terre, les mortels), plan Éthéré (fait la jonction avec les plans inférieurs, i.e. le monde souterrain), plan d'Ombre (source de Ténèbres, monde souterrain).

ANAGRAMMES EVERYWHERE.  
Allez, je vous fais le premier : Mokdnig Sherat = Kingdom Hearts. Une fois que vous avez compris le principe, facile de deviner qui est quoi, pas vrai ?

_Tout sera révélé en temps et en heure._ Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Je m'en doutais, que tu n'étais pas du genre docile. »

Un rire _franc_ fit vibrer ses tympans, pour le moins… Inhabituel. Toutefois, Soxar ne bronchait pas, assis sur le rebord, fissuré en travers, de sa fenêtre. L'Ilimsis faisait office de luminaire dans la pénombre.

« Très jolie, soit dit en passant… Le rituel, s'entend. »

Son hôte fulminait, _passablement _agacé.

« Laisse-la tranquille.  
– Quoi, c'est ta dulcinée ? »

Là, il était d'humeur _exécrable_.

« Quel dommage…  
– _Tais-toi_. »

Sentence irrévocable, acerbe, mots de monarque. Cela plut.  
Soxar avait cerné le personnage : avec un joueur, il faut _jouer_.

« Tu comptes te cacher derrière tes flammes encore longtemps, l'anthropomorphe ? »

L'inattendu stupéfia carrément ; cette allure défiante, la figure altière déchirée par l'ombre portée, l'œil ailleurs, même sa frange blonde en bataille avait des airs de provoc.  
Le regard invisible de l'élémentaire se fit animal atroce.

« Tu voudrais que je te dévoile ma forme humaine ? »

Royalement ignoré, il crépitait davantage.

Le temps d'une inspiration, une flamme qui s'éteint dans un souffle, et Soxar sentait appuyée sur ses yeux une main gantée – du cuir – et des lèvres qui frôlent les siennes.

« Ne sois pas si…_ impatient_. »

Il s'évapora.

Soxar resta collé à la vitre un moment, l'empreinte du corps l'y ayant écrasé encore _bouillante _sur sa peau, et le cœur suffoquant.

* * *

Il dormait debout. Un revenant d'outre-tombe. Mort, ou rien qu'à demi, mais la vie avait oublié de s'insuffler dans ce bonhomme-là.

« Emprisonne-le. »

C'était Irika, toute pâlotte. Elle lui fit l'effet d'un grand coup sur le crâne.  
Ou venait de lui coller une beigne véritable. Soxar ne savait pas trop. Il n'empêche que les mots percutèrent quelque part dans le brouillard de sa cervelle.

La question était muette.

« Grand-mère. Elle l'a senti. »

Eclipse solaire, ou lunaire, mais la demoiselle n'était plus là. Il ne restait que son panier, qui contenait deux gros bracelets en pierre blafarde.

* * *

« De la pierre de lune… »

L'hécatolithe, d'aspect stellaire, était un puissant focalisateur de magie, d'efficacité dépendante de sa pureté. Sa propriété canalisatrice servait principalement au lancement de sorts complexes, aussi était-elle portée en pendentif ou sertie sur des chevalières par les magiciens et les ensorceleurs.

Un usage plus…_ insolite_, était le contrôle des élémentaires par emprisonnement. La roche, taillée en un bracelet fendu sur un côté, devait être verrouillée autour des poignets d'un djinn, un esprit élémentaire, afin de le contraindre à l'obéissance.  
Leur magie, débordante, libre, était ainsi absorbée continuellement, les rendant inaptes au combat, et serviles.

Soxar veillait toutes les nuits, décomposé, la prunelle songeuse, gardienne d'un secret fabuleux.

Une infusion de camomille l'endormit le cinquième jour.

* * *

« J'espère qu'ils vont nous rendre visite.  
– Bah, entre sauver le royaume et se faire la guerre, ils doivent être très occupés. »

Elle s'esclaffa un peu, plus détendue. Ces deux-là étaient les meilleurs_ rivaux_ du monde, fait certain.  
Soxar était radieux et terne dans le début de crépuscule, magenta, et lui souriait onctueusement.

« Ils viendront. »

La mer opaline remuait le sable, les coquillages, et leurs cœurs, conches pleines d'écho mélancolique. Leurs mains se balançaient l'une dans l'autre comme une houle.

Ils se séparèrent sur un palier de porte, barbouillés.

Aussitôt la maison close, une braise dans l'âtre se fit flamme reptilienne, cauchemar oxygéné, étendant ses plumes de feu depuis la suie, la cendre, silhouette environ humaine.

Soxar était inexpugnable.

Il mâchouillait sa rébellion, les yeux plantés dans un coin de plafond, lointain, insolent, et allait s'asseoir dans son fauteuil en bois de saule abîmé. Il croisa les bras.

« Sérieusement… Tu ne voudrais pas t'éprendre de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Sourire mélodrame sur fond d'insouciance obligée.

« J'aimerais bien.  
– Arrête, tu vas me faire _rougir_. »

Le ton était délicieusement cassant. Combustible idéal.

« Cette mascarade va durer encore longtemps ?  
– Ça ne dépend que de toi. »

De l'intérêt, une trace d'ennui.

« Mais tu me donnes du fil à retordre. Je ne peux ni contrôler ton esprit, ni te manipuler assez longtemps pour te faire céder à la colère. »

Soxar ne comprenait pas. Et la créature ondulait…

« Au moins, tu as le mérite d'être incroyablement _distrayant_.  
– Qu- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

L'Ilimsis le surplombait, terrifiant ; il était canicule sur sa peau, nitroglycérine injectée dans le cœur, qui fuyait la bataille, dératé. Une seule prière dans les yeux bleus, la fin du tourment.

Un toucher comme une braise fit pivoter son menton, incendiaire.

« Que tu me regardes. »

Deux mains griffues agrippèrent les accoudoirs, il était _dragon_. Soxar déglutit.

_Clac._

Le temps se figea. Une seconde, c'était un millénaire.  
L'élémentaire était consterné. Ce mortel…

« De l'_hécatolithe_ ? »

Une moitié de rire salua la hardiesse de ce regard d'océan impitoyable.

« Bien joué. »

Il était_ furieux_.

* * *

« J'ai vu tes signaux par la fenêtre alors j'ai- j'ai accouru et… _Par tous les Anciens Dieux_... »

Irika se tint le cœur, dans un mouvement de recul. Cet être, d'apparence paisible, mais lion en cage, flamme monstrueuse, avait cette expression atroce de la tempête calme ; le grondement sourd de la magie en ébullition la rendait tétanique.

« Grand-mère… arrive. Que veut-il ? »

Son ami fronçait les sourcils, entortillement funèbre.

« Je ne sais pas, il refuse de me répondre. »

La shaman tiqua.

« Même avec les bracelets ?  
– Même avec les bracelets. »

On poussa la porte, qui grinça méchamment. L'Ilimsis ricanait.

« Oh ! Mais qui vois-je… _Armia_. »

La doyenne, à peine entrée se stoppa net. Un tremblement horrible, vibration jusque dans la moelle épinière, douloureux, la parcourut.

« Comment sais-tu- _Non_… »

Soudain, elle semblait… terrorisée.

« Qu'avons-nous fait… »

Un cri brusque fendit l'air, glacé, glaçant, aigu comme un poignard.

« Soxar, Irika… FUYEZ ! »

La vieille baraque vola en éclats.

Ils furent éjectés par l'impact du bouclier protecteur déployé _in extremis_ par Armia contre l'explosion. Le champ de force fit s'affaisser la terre en un cratère noirci, le village s'ébranla ; une colonne de flammes s'éleva à hauteur des premières étoiles du soir, et l'élémentaire s'en détacha, furibond.

A ses poignets, la pierre de lune s'effritait.

« On se souvient de moi, maintenant ? Je suis si _flatté_. »

Ses bras étendus se métamorphosèrent en ailes draconiques gigantesques, et subitement, propagation d'incendie, le brasier engloutit toutes les maisons en bordures de Ditsen, cercle de feu inviolable.

La doyenne avait percuté un mur et ne se relevait pas. Soxar, agenouillé, essuya le sang qui coulait de la tempe trouée de sa meilleure amie, dans ses bras, peu regardant de son propre dos déchiré et dégoulinant. Effarée, sanglotante, elle se jeta sur le corps inerte de sa grand-mère.

« _Non !_ »

Les villageois, piégés, hurlaient. Les toits en chanvre s'écroulaient.  
Et l'Ilimsis avançait, aura de ténèbres menaçantes. Métabolisme de volcan, le soufre, à la fragrance entêtante, piquait les yeux.

« Mais c'est trop tard… »

Un débris projeté frappa Soxar à la tête, qui s'effondra. Les fumées s'épaissirent, toxiques, s'immisçant dans la gorge, les bronches, emplissant les poumons ; étouffèrent.  
Irika, douce Irika, sans défense, était la cible. La flamme vivace découpait dans ses chairs une sorte d'anneau plat, tranchant, surmonté de pointes triangulaires. Son visage ravagé par les larmes et le sang coagulé ne se leva que pour voir, entre les mèches collées à ses joues, l'objet propulsé sur elle, flamboiement tourbillonnant reflété sur ses iris cobalt.

Il y eu ricochet sur un gros fracas de lumière aveuglante.

Soxar était debout, la bouche et les yeux et le front ensanglantés, ses mains comme des lits de rivière pourpre refermées sur de l'étincellement pur, blanc, bleu, rose, noir, éclaboussement d'aurore boréale, des lames d'infini courage en posture défensive – en croix – contre son poitrail. Le flux était essoufflé, désordonné, _sublime_ magie rendue erratique, imprévisible et imprévue.  
Les Kleabeyds s'abaissèrent, incroyables, sous un œil mi-abasourdi, mi-contenté.

« _Deux_ ?! »

L'élémentaire déploya ses ailes infernales, et le feu devint un gouffre. Le village n'était guère plus qu'une fosse commune, et ceux qui ne moururent pas asphyxiés ou enterrés vivants périrent calcinés.

Une fiole se brisa sur Irika, son contenu malachite se déversant impatiemment entre ses courbes, imprégnant les cheveux et le tissu.

« De l'ignifugeant liquide, je l'ai concocté moi-même. Va-t'en. »

Elle n'était qu'égarement, petit animal affolé, mais la voix de son ami se faisait _tonnerre_.

« MAINTENANT ! »

Lambeaux dans l'âme, et des murmures d'avant la mort cognant l'intérieur de son crâne, _deux mots_, elle courut, accrochée à des souvenirs précieux comme sa vie.

« Je te retrouverai, je te le _promets_, Soxar ! »

Il fonçait déjà, bélier extraordinaire, entre les flammèches que produisait l'acier crissant sur les dalles de pierre, dans l'élévation des flammes en mâchoire de dragon mythologique, gueule de Léviathan ; _bondit_.

Une détonation de cataclysme, et tout devint noir.

* * *

_« Tersavre… Nimé…na. »_


End file.
